The use of communications networks to collect and transfer information using the Internet is widespread. These networks are generally accessed through use of desktop and laptop computers (PCs) and also through wireless networks, such as through personal digital assistant (PDA) devices and cellular telephones. Nevertheless, many of these available networks do not allow for secure transfer of data (i.e., encryption), flexibility in how the data is grouped and shared, and/or a way of connecting disparate and legacy databases and systems. Furthermore, many of these networks require batch processes (that is, replication) and/or wired connections for transferring data from a PDA or other remote terminal to the main computer network, e.g., hotsyncing.
Methods of data exchange used by businesses involve faxing and electronic data transmission, such as through e-mail, Electronic Data Interchange (“EDI”), etc.; these methods have various limitations. EDI uses proprietary networks that are limited such that only specific transaction data can be exchanged. In addition, EDI can be prohibitively expensive for individuals and small companies and a difficult system to implement.
The development of the long awaited Web Services XML-based technologies is not complete and the technology lacks adequate security. Specifically, some necessary elements of the Web services architecture are not yet in place. In addition, programming using XML constructs is often complex and more difficult than other programming languages.
In addition, conventional data exchange frameworks generally use complex architecture, requiring proprietary networks. This complexity provides less flexibility in grouping and manipulating data and makes it difficult for users to customize their network.
Furthermore, it can sometimes be cost prohibitive and difficult to implement data exchange methods using proprietary architecture.
Thus, there is a need for a facile method and system for providing a secure computer network in which data can be grouped, stored, and transferred as per user preferences